Chapter 106
She's Got a Dirty Mind is the 106th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Nancy accepts Ryu as one of them, but before they can meet up and talk, Kotori and Satori appear before Ryu, reminding him that he promised to play with them after school. As they play, Urara comes along and is placed under Kotori's spell; leading Ryu to ask for a kiss from the Witch. Summary Sid shockingly realizes how Kotori was able to locate him whenever he would investigate after Ryu reveals that her power is Mind Reading. Nancy stops him and announces that he does not have to keep explaining to support Ryu's claim, as she will consider him one of them; telling him to head to the Light Music room after school. Happily, Ryu runs back to the school, pondering how to get Nancy on the Student Council's side, but before he can enter the building, Kotori appears with her doll and asks him to play. Remembering that he had promised Kotori a play date, he murmurs to himself that Nancy will just have to wait. After eating, they rest. Eventually, howbeit, Kotori uses her doll to tell Ryu that she can read minds, the latter pretending to be surprised. She then asks why she is unable to read his. He attempts to says that it is because he does not think of anything, using his doll to communicate. Before the conversation can progress, Urara steps behind Ryu and calls his attention. Albeit speechless, Urara simply reminds him that she has cram school today. Kotori looks at Urara, introducing herself and her doll, prompting her to ask Ryu if he enjoys playing with dolls. She kneels down and asks Kotori and Satori if they could be friends, to which she responds affirmatively. Urara then turns to face Ryu, asking Shoba if they could be friends as well, a reluctant Ryu agreeing; Shoba's movements displeasing her. Soon enough, Urara gets up and announces that she is headed off to cram school, but before she is out of reach, Kotori runs up to her and uses Satori to land a kiss on her cheek as a "thank you." After she leaves, Ryu gets up and question if she placed Urara under her spell. After Kotori claims that she has, Ryu angrily orders her to remove the spell, but Kotori simply begins to speak out Urara's thoughts. He asks Kotori if Urara is thinking about him, and after a moment of silence, the former claims that Urara is not thinking about him. In disbelief, he begins to look for excuses, but is reassured that Urara is not thinking about him. Suddenly, Satori announces that, since Urara has gotten far away, Kotori can no longer read her mind, explaining that the closer the person is, the clearer she can read their minds. She looks at Ryu, but is met by a glare as he closes in on her, asking her to kiss him. Meanwhile, Sid watches from behind the bushes, questioning what Ryu is planning to do. Characters in Order of Appearance #Nancy #Sid #Ryu Yamada #Kotori Moegi #Urara Shiraishi Abilities used Witch Powers *Mind Reading Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13